Blackthorne Shore
Blackthorne Shore is a major villain in Inhumanoids. Synopsis Blackthorne Shore is a ruthless businessman managing the family mining company with his more sister Sandra. At one point, Blackthorne came into possession of ancient texts that taught him of the Inhumanoids and decided he could use them to take over the world. Locating one of the Inhumanoids, Tendril, Blackthorne began to mine in the area, drilling tunnels there which ended up releasing Tendril from his prison, sending the monster on a violent rampage. Tendril went on to free D'Compose while our hero, Derrick Bright, went into the mine shaft to examine Tendril's prison. Blackthorne promptly cut the rope on the mine shaft to send Bright to his death. Shore then went to the corrupt Senator Masterson and had him cut the Earth Corps budget to keep them from stopping the Inhumanoids. Using his own power armor, Blackthorne pursued the Inhumanoids into the earth's core and attempted to control them...unfortunately, this ended up with D'Compose going insane and escaping, in the process allowing him to seize and mutate Blackthorne's sister Sandra into an undead monster. Blackthorne begged the Earth Corps for help...and promptly betrayed them and left them to die and for Sandra to suffer as one of D'Compose's undead slaves. Realizing he had to switch tactics, Blackthorne went to Metlar and offered his help. Blackthorne gave the Inhumanoid leader the location of Soviet nuke deposits, allowing Mettlar to blast the world into an apocalyptic hellscape....Blackthorne just plans on a few islands remaining that he can rule over. Thankfully, the Inhumanoids are defeated, but Blackthorne escapes and frequently returns as their ally as he keeps his plans going. Blackthorne uses Tendril to attack a prison, releasing multiple dangerous criminals...and in probably his worst act, assists D'Compose to brainwash teenagers into a cult where D'compose mutates them into his undead slaves and unleashes them on a city as part of a plan for D'Compose to turn all of humanity into his undead slaves. Blackthorne also attempts to control the new Inhumanoid Gagoyle, while also unleashing the old Inhumanoid leader Sslither to kill all his enemies. When the natives nearby try to stop him, Blackthorne tries to kill them all but his gun jams....he tops this by trying to kill all of Earth Corps, his own sister included, with a great line. When Sandra begs Blackthorne to stand down by saying he's just sick and needs help, Blackthorne retorts "You're wrong, Sandra! I'm not sick! I'M EVIL! He then gathered the remains of Dr. Manglar from the swamp where he felt that the skeletal remains bid him to aid in his resurrection. Thus, he had D'Compose use his powers on the swamp water that brought about Manglar's rebirth as Nightcrawler. Together, Blackthorne and Nightcrawler sought to aid D'Compose in the creation of a formula to make him immune to sunlight thus allowing him to take over the world. This led to the creation of the Cult of the Undead with Shore taking on the identity of its leader Brother Druid. He used his charisma to attract the disenfranchised and disaffected youth to him where they were gathered at an underground cathedral in the city. Once there, he had mind control gas used to make them easily influenced allowing D'Compose to transform them into undead minions. Powers and abilities Shore had access to numerous ancient texts had covered many secrets such as those of the Inhumanoids that included their nature and powers. He continued to siphon money from the Shore Foundation even after his arrest allowing him to fund his various schemes. After acquiring Earth Corps plans for their power suits, Blackthorne made efforts in replicating his own version that was tailored to his needs. This original black coated suit included the ability to control magnetic energies and was made with the specific purpose of targeting Metlar. Through it, he was able to paralyse the Inhumanoid leader and control his body. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Greedy characters